badbunnyfandomcom-20200223-history
Memes
Is the Cult of Bush real? Yes . The cult has at least two confirmed members, one of whom is also its leader, BushW0okie. The second member being Twitch streamer Knut, whom confirmed being part of the Cult of Bush, stating "looks like im in it! LUL" and "looks like i got forced in to joining" after being questioned by BadBunny on April 16th 2019. The other KKomrades pictured are anonymous. What is Duck Patrol? Duck Patrol is a play on words from the "Thot Patrol" videos created by youtubers to engage their audiences in harassing female twitch streamers. It is also a great meme created by a member of BadBunny's community, Rableaa. The Duck Patrol enters DuckerZ into the chat when a chatter is purged, timed-out, or banned. Who is the Crimson Chin? The Crimson Chin is a comic book hero from the children's cartoon show Fairly Odd Parents. After some members of BadBunny's community made references to the Crimson Chin while making fun of BadBunny's large jawline, community member ironforward made a meme about it. Another community member by the name saplol69 started sending the link to BadBunny regularly at the beginning of every stream in the following months, which in turn proliferated the meme. The original link , ironforward April fools imposter link , created because BadBunny memorized the original link and stopped clicking on it, ironforward Gangsta chin , ironforward Massive dong , ironforward Black hole , ironforward Spot the unusual object , ironforward Warhol , ironforward Double face , ironforward Tanner's painting , BushW0okie Round table , BushW0okie Ain't no hot tub , BushW0okie Cult of Bush , BushW0okie Duck patrol, bottom left, Rableaa Face-swapped with Thanos , inspired by Crimson Chin, ironforward Face-swapped with Jay Leno , inspired by Crimson Chin, ironforward I̍͑s͈ ṱ̞ͦhe̾ ̒͐͝C̦̽ur͚͐́ͭ̌se ̝̥ͮre̹a̘l̟?? ỶĒ̸̷̠͓̮̭̿Sͦ͞.̶̱͚̞͔͖̠̭ͥͭͩͫ̏͒ͦ̇̒̊͡ ̩̥Y̴̺̰̿̒̍̔̒̆͏̲͔ͫͦͦ͞͝Ḛ̛͋ͭ͝S̡̮̜̼̱ͭͤͣ́̎̍̈.̈ ̸̢̥̗͓̦ͨͯͩͥ̃̂Y̷̵̡̲̠̗̗͖̘̅̋̄͜҉ͦE̲̓̂S̭̈ͧ̊͆ͬ͞҉̶͊̈ͬ͞͠.̨̛͍̜̥̹̼ͦ͑ͥ̑̾̄ͥ̂̀̃͜͠͝ ̢̛͔̥͋͆͂͂ͥ̍ͮ̓̋͏͇̇Y̝̼̠͉͕͎̫̥̘ͦ̋̄ͣ̐̅̄͘̕͠E̝ͯͩS͎ͭ͝͏͕́̄̎.̚͘ ̸̴̗̰̤̺̥̩̿͑͋̆̋͛͘͠Y̸̧͎̦͓̼ͦ̾̾͊̃̉̊̂E̴̢̙̲̣̩͔̘̥̩͙ͪ͋̋ͨ̀̀̀ͅṢ̨̧̻͚̬͔ͩ̄͐͘ͅ.͚̼ͣ̾̂ͅ Does she Got That? Oh yeah, she Got That . What is dictoinary.com? One day while BadBunny was watching a TED talk about how to leave a cult a viewer repeatedly said that all religions are cults. Noticing this, BadBunny asked the viewer to explain why they think all religions are cults. The viewer followed up with: > Dictoinary.com defines cults as "a system of religious veneration and devotion directed toward a particular figure or object." -bustedhipgaming The absurdity of defending the stance that "all religions are cults" solely with a definition from dictionary.com, combined with the typo, made this moment an instant meme. Viewers would go on to mock the typo with various misspellings, "Dictoneary.com", "dikoinary.com", "diskionarey.com", "dacstinsonray.com", and attach silly definitions or relevant banter to it, such as: *dictoneary.com says you can't get cancer from youtube videos *dictoinary.com says the plate is completely safe to eat off of afterwards *dictoinary.com says that repeating your partner is a perfectly acceptable form of dirty talk *dikoinary.com defines whack as bein' no where near fly yo *diskionarey.com defines eye-drops being snorted as one bomb ass party night yo *dacsrantiarnrtyonarytonary.com defines body as HUGE JUGGZZ *yallctionary.com says .... KKonaW Why do people keep yelling about $5 hot dogs? The saying is from this youtube video shared by community member BushW0okie in the discord, May 2019. It really caught on with community member Maje3tic12, and then Rableaa, and then ironforward, disliked by TheNobama, culminating when BadBunny finally watched the video on stream . Examples of the reference are: *COME ON DOWN *GETCHA HOT DAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWGS *FIVE DOLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHS *YEAAAAAAAAAAAH Swing Fail Can be brought up in twitch chat using the !swing command * How can you be so bad at everything? ** link: https://streamable.com/1zrsa ** created by: Detractor * You Died ** link: https://streamable.com/71x7p ** created by: Detractor * Wasted ** link: https://streamable.com/s82ya ** created by: ironforward * Explosion ** link: https://streamable.com/s02ce ** created by: ironforward * Finally Awake ** link: https://streamable.com/cmt59 ** created by: ironforward Miscellaneous * Anime bread ** link: https://streamable.com/omtss ** created by: ironforward